Bestfriends of something more?
by Navis
Summary: Set after Episode Autobot Spike. Spike can't be put back into his human body and is stuck as an Autobot. But he finds that being a bot has certain advantages. Slash


Title: Best Friends or Something More Chapter: 1/? Author: JL-Slash Rating: I don't really know please tell me Pairing: Autobot Spike/Bumblebee  
Feedback: YES! Please, lol  
Disclaimer: I don't own this; if I did do you think I wouldn't  
have already made this fic produced into an episode. Notes: Starts out at the end of Episode: Autobot Spike, But then it is AU  
In the Episode Sparkplug builds a new Autobot out of spare parts  
but when he tried to activate it it goes on a rampage. Wheel-  
Jack wants to use the shell as a backup so that if a transformer  
is damaged their mind can be functional in Autobot X till their  
original body is repaired. Spike is hurt while inside Bumblebee  
driving into a battle to help. The only way save Spike would be  
to store his mind somewhere else while doctors repair his body,  
so they use Wheel-Jack's cybernetic equipment to send Spike into  
Autobot X. Upon transfer in he goes into a rage but then settles  
down. Then goes into rage is tricked by Megatron and is fighting  
his friends when he almost hurts his father, he turns Megatron's  
gun mode against the Decepticons.  
  
After turning Megatron's weapon mode against his own troops and Megatron's subsequent swearing of revenge on him, Autobot Spike and the other Autobots return to their base. Spike was relieved to find out that soon he would be back in his own body though his headaches were now decreasing very fast, it was almost totally normal, and with no more violent impulses, he was very pleased. Because he had no vehicle disguise he had started to fly off back to the base alone, but Bumblebee ignored his love of driving to keep him company. Spike smiled at Bumblebee, and to him it is the best thing he could have ever seen.  
  
Bumblebee and Spike start doing loop de loops because more likely than not Spike will never actually fly again with his own body again, to experience the true sensation of freedom in 3 dimensions. Spike started to laugh at the sheer exhilaration in flying and Bumblebee's mouth went from a hint of a smile that to a full blown I'm so happy one, the one that he normally showed to the world, his optics pulsing an even deeper shade of yellow. I'm so glad that Spike is feeling better, he seems back to normal and all the violence is gone. thought Bumblebee glad to see his best friend back to himself mentally. Physically Bumblebee actually liked him more as a Autobot, Bumblebee's thoughts cut off as they arrived to see Sparkplug crying into Wheel Jacks arms and Optimus and the other Autobots looking like a cross between anger and being morbid. The mental transfer equipment was shutdown and not ready to be used like was the plan, which sent Bumblebee from worrying to full on panic.  
  
Spike saw his father crying and bent down on one knee next to him and took his hand in his own, Sparkplug then started quiet sobbing. "What's wrong dad?" asks Spike trying to stop his dad from being sad. Bumblebee loved that about Spike; His best friend would always consider other people before himself and try to comfort them.  
  
Optimus stepped forward and then everyone looked to him, the only exception being Sparkplug who had moved into his son's giant Autobot arms still sobbing. "Spike, the doctors repaired the damage to you body but," Optimus hesitated, then after a painful silence "but Megatron broke in and destroyed it, I'm sorry Spike" continued Optimus and Spike instead of going into the rage that he was in earlier just went into a quiet shock. Bumblebee moved over closer to Spike and put his arms as far as he could around him trying to comfort the poor boy whose mind had retreated far into itself. Wheel Jack quickly moved over to Bumblebee and in a hushed tone told him to move Spike over to the Repair bay.  
  
Bumblebee slowly began to guide his friend over to the diagnostic platform. At first Spike just stood there stock still like a statue but Bumblebee through gentle prodding and comforting words managed to get him onto the platform. Bumblebee held onto Spikes hand to reassure him while Wheel Jack, Ratchet and First Aid ran a series of tests on him to try to get some vitally needed information. Bumblebee just stood there over the hours holding Spikes hand not even shifting his optics, he just stared into Spike's optics.  
  
The test scanned each part in Spike's present body, they needed to know the long term viability of it. He was only meant to be there for a while, what was the affect on a human mind of being in a robotic body forever. They did not know and had to know if they needed to make upgrades or redesign components to keep him alive. The diagnostic screens showed each component in the Autobot X Shell, down to the smallest bolt and nanochip. The screens showed testing of general system viability going into the red zone already.  
  
The 3 Autobot specialists induced recharge mode on Spike than gathered the troops and Sparkplug who had stopped crying but looked drained at all levels physical, mental and emotional. Wheel Jack called everyone's attention and then sent Optimus to go get Bumblebee, the only Autobot who could hope to move Bumblebee away from Spike's side. Optimus returned 5 minutes later dragging a struggling Autobot behind him angry for being pulled away from his vigil.  
  
Wheel Jack started the Briefing with a report on Spike, "Spike is mentally in shock but totally back to normal. The violent impulses that he had were not an effect of the transfer process, as we first assumed. It was just a result of spare parts used to make the body having a low incompatibility amplified together and the fact that Spike never had to control so many systems before, but now he can handle having so many systems under his conscious and subconscious control. I recommend a new Body Built expressly for him, any suggestions?" asks Wheel Jack seriously.  
  
Bumblebee spoke up straight away. "Spike has always liked small sleek jets and can I recommend we make him about my size so that he is closer to be human size without cutting out systems. Oh yeah he like's Black and Gold for colours." Says Bumblebee with a smile. "Thank Primus that is the first time he smiled since Spike went into shock." thought Optimus glad one of his bots was getting back to normal while letting out a mental sigh or relief.  
  
The work began and was finished in record time of only 2 days which is incredibly fast for an entire system design, construction and preparation for the transfer from Autobot X. With Wheel Jack and Sparkplug at the controls Spikes mind was moved into his new custom built body. Ratchet and First Aid walk up and bring him out of recharge mode slowly and stepped back to let Bumblebee and Sparkplug move forward. Bumblebee held Spikes left hand with his right and interlaced their fingers waiting for Spike to fully wake up.  
  
Spike powered up his now golden optics and saw the two most important and reassuring things in the world his father and his best friend Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, dad, what happened?" asks Spike. "You human body" began Sparkplug. Spike interrupted him "The doctors fixed it but Megatron destroy.destroyed it." said Spike with a waver while at the same time holding onto Bumblebees hand even tighter.  
  
Spike realises that his hand is the same size as Bumblebee's own. And his father looked bigger now, not as tiny as he used to. 'What happened to my Autobot body?" asked Spike, his voice had a hint of surprise but also a hint of happiness at his new form. "I love the black with gold panels and gold lines." said Spike happily, his mouth curved into a hint of a smile while checking out his colours.  
  
Wheel Jack, Ratchet and First Aid all smile in unison at Spike's liking of his newly built form. First Aid begins with "The reason for the initial violence at your transfer into Autobot X was actually not the transfer process just that the hardware had small incompatibility problems with all the other pieces so it caused major system errors in your mind. Everyone helped to build you this new body, just for you." finishes with a smile.  
  
Spike smiles and his optics pulse gold at how happy he was, "Just for me, they built a body just for me. That is so great of them. I look normal not like a movie version of Frankenstein's Monster, and I look so cool. I wonder who picked these colours? This golden star on my chest is so cool. There all so cool, so great." thought Spike, his emotions visible on his face. Ratchet seeing Spike's reaction quickly started to speak, "We built your body smaller, almost the exact same size as Bumblebee's body so you would adjust better. If you feel up to it you can get up off the platform." And with this Ratchet reached over and pressed a button making the platform vertical. Spike hesitated for a second then stepped down off the platform onto the floor. Spike realized he hadn't broken contact with Bumblebee and started moving his hand to break contact when he reconsidered; he liked holding hands with Bumblebee.  
  
Bumblebee noticed that Spike was about to stop holding onto his hand and then thought better of it. "I'm glad Spike didn't stop, I like this." thought Bumblebee happily and starts to smile in a new way at Spike. Wheel Jack was the last to step forward, "You can transform into a small jet and a small turbo-charged car the about the same size as Bumblebee's transformation but with your colours, we used prototype triple changer technology in you. But you should wait till tomorrow to do that; the transfer into your body will have left you a little tired. Do you have any questions, Spike?" he asked finally.  
  
Spike after a moments astonishment, laughed out loud at the happiness he felt. That shocked everyone a little. "Thank you everyone, I really like my body. I have 3 questions who picked my transformation, my size and my colours? They're all cool." said Spike his voice full of curiosity and happiness. "You can thank Bumblebee for all of this, he thought of everything. Except the Triple changer technology, Wheel-Jack added the car transformation." said Optimus.  
  
Spike moved his arm without letting go of Bumblebee so he was spun in front of him. Spike hugged him and whispered, "thank you". Bumblebee was enjoying the hug and his engine was now purring softly at how good it felt. Spike reluctantly forced himself to stop hugging Bumblebee, and smiled at everyone there. He picked up his father and hugged him against his chest lightly with one arm. Sparkplug smiled for the first time since this had started. "Spike isn't mad, he's happy. Thank you Bumblebee for all this. Hey he's warmed up his chest plate to make me comfortable, that's so thoughtful of him. Wow he's got control of all this stuff already, he's fast. But then again my boy's always been a fast learner" thought Sparkplug, relief washed over his face, as Spike broke the hug and put him down.  
  
Bumblebee looks at Spike and sees how tired looking he is. "Uh Spike I set up another Recharge pallet in my quarters, you should probably come with me, you look ready to power down on the spot." said Bumblebee gently, his voice heavy with concern over his friend. Spike nodded to Bumblebee who started to walk away leading Spike with their hands still grasped around each others. Spike before turning the corner smiles at everyone.  
  
Upon entering Bumblebee's room Spike saw that his pallet was next to the opposite side of the room to Bumblebee's own. Spike leads Bumblebee over to his pallet and starts to drag it over to be next to his best friends. Bumblebee smiles when he realises what he is doing and then uses his free arm to help move it. They pushed it up against Bumblebee's own then each lay down on their respective pallets. "At this rate our hands will fuse together." thought the two in unison as recharge mode claimed them with their hand still clasped.  
  
Bumblebee started to dream, his optics giving off the telltale partial glow, almost as soon as going into recharge mode. Bumblebee's dream started out just playing back old memories and emotions towards Spike from when they first met approaching now. "This is nice" thought Bumblebee. The dream had his worry over Spike when he was hurt his concern when Spike went violent. The relief when he had overcome the violence caused by the hardware's incompatibility. The fury at Megatron for destroying Spikes body the horror of Spike going into shock. The happiness he felt when Spike awakened and was happy at his new body. The warmth he felt all the time they were holding hands. Love he felt towards Spike as the most important person in the universe to him when Spike hugged him and also when he felt that way other times.  
  
Bumblebee freaked out and activated and trying to figure out what was happening sat straight up. This swift movement pulled on their still joined hands and moved the pallets enough to activate Spike. Spike sat up seeing his best friend distraught over something. "Bumblebee what's up?" came Spike's concerned voice as he squeezed his best friends hand tighter for a moment. Bumblebee quickly thought up a cover story, he couldn't tell his best friend what happened, and said, "I dreamed that you downloaded into your new form and Megatron killed you and I couldn't save you". Spike seeing how freaked his friend was did the only thing he could think of. Spike used his Autobot strength and there joined hands and flipped Bumblebee on top of him like earlier. He gave his hand a squeeze and wrapped his other arm around Bumblebee and rubbed his back. "Go back to recharge mode Bee, I'll be here if you need me. I always will be." said Spike. Bumblebee felt so secure and content he just snuggled his head into Spike's shoulder and went back to recharge mode.  
  
Spike liked holding Bee, it was good to comfort his friend, he started to return to recharge mode and he thought that the most important person in the world to him was safely recharging in his arms. He could feel Bee's spark pulsing and feel his own synchronizing. "What the" his thought interrupted by recharge mode.  
  
The next morning Bumblebee wakes up first happy to find that he didn't dream changing to recharge mode in Spike's arms. He could feel his spark pulsing in time with another but couldn't figure out where the other spark was. "It can't be Spike can it, does he have a spark?" thought Bumblebee shocked at the ramifications. Spike awakened a second later, enjoying the pulse of Bumblebee's spark and having his arm around him, his fingers interwoven with Bumblebee's own and having Bumblebee on top of his chest.  
  
"Hey Bee anymore bad dreams?" asked Spike his voice sounded almost identical to what it used to as a human minus the metallic echo all transformers have. Bumblebee looked puzzled for a second then remembered his cover story and quickly said, "Nope, I guess recharging in your arms did the trick. Thank you for being there for me Spike." and started to smile at him and the universe in general for letting him recharge in Spike's arms. Spike smiled back and said, "I meant what I said last night. I'll always be there for you Bumblebee whenever and wherever you need, got that, we're Best Friends. That means we're together forever." and rubbed Bumblebee's back for a moment.  
  
They both felt their sparks pulsing in almost total unison. Spike was the first to act on this, "Bee could you tell me where your spark is?" he asked with his voice full of curiosity. Bumblebee arched his back and a panel dead center on his chest under a part of the Autobot symbol slide away to revel his spark chamber holding his spark in a containment matrix. Spike marvelled at the beauty of his spark. Spike touched the center of his own chest, the golden star, and the panel slid away revealing his own spark, tinged with golden spirals but a spark all the same.  
  
Both of them were shocked into silence even though they had both suspected the truth it was still an incredible shock. Bumblebee was the first to speak, "You have a spark, that means you're as immortal as any Autobot is, eons into the future if you were to ever die you would join the Matrix. And it means you can see the universe with me after the war is won." And lent back in to where he had recharged on Spike's chest. Their spark chambers were perfectly on top of one another and a beam of energy extended from both sparks and slowly spiralling the beans starting to come into alignment, an increasing feeling of pure pleasure mixed with the others emotions and thoughts filled their minds as the energy beams came closer and closer into alignment, the thoughts and feeling became clearer when suddenly Bumblebee closed his panel.  
  
Spike after a second closed his panel and looked at Bumblebee quizzically. "Thank Primus he doesn't understand that was my spark initiating a link to his. Ah slag, what if he asks someone what it was? Calm down Bumblebee, you can probably tell him something and he'll believe it," thought Bumblebee then almost instantly, "But I don't want to lie to him, I should tell him, If he had a secret he would tell me. He has told me all his secrets, and I still have one from him. Primus I'll go for it, all or nothing." He thought with resolve.  
  
Spike was enjoying the pulse of their sparks and the warmth of Bumblebee on top of him. "This is so great feeling, lying here with Bumblebee, it feels so natural so right. Now what in the matrix, Whoa I used Autobot terminology, cool, happened there. My spark did something to Bumblebee's. Maybe it told him what I feel towards him or something if I was getting his thoughts and emotions he probably was getting mine. Wait, if it told him, then he knows I love him, more than any other friend I've ever had, I love him more than anyone else. I hope he doesn't freak out over it, but if he did it would explain why he shut off his spark so fast. But he didn't get put of my arms, in fact he's snuggling in now. What in Primus's name is happening with us?" thought Spike still troubled over all of what had happened.  
  
Spike smiled and pulsed his optics at Bumblebee who with really realizing it pulsed his back. "Bee can I ask you something, well two somethings?" asked Spike. Bumblebee nodded, so Spike using all is new found comfort with being with Bumblebee asked a question. "What was that thing with our Sparks, back a few moments ago?" he asked and started to slowly rub Bumblebee's back. Bumblebee groaned from Spike's attention to his back then said, "Ah it was called forming a spark link, which leads to spark fusion. Afterward you are called Sparkmates if you finish it. It usually means that both sparks are in love with each other. But mine probably just took over yours." the last part slipped out before Bumblebee could stop it.  
  
"What do you mean yours probably took over mine?" asked Spike not really understanding fully. Spikes arm had made its way up to the back of Bumblebee's neck without him even thinking about it while they were talking. Bumblebee paused for a second then said "I'm going to tell you the truth, you deserve it as my best friend, just please don't freak out. I love you. In more than the Best Friend way.". Bumblebee braced himself mentally for all but the responses he could have got. He was ready for violence, for incomprehension, for acceptance but it not being mutual but not what happened.  
  
Spike optics pulsed there usual gold but more intense than Bumblebee had ever seen. "Bee, you're the most important person in the universe to me, you have been and will always be my best friend. I love you too, and I mean in more the Best Friend way. I Love You Too." said Spike; his optics pulsed with each of the last 4 words. Bumblebee almost looked like he was about to go offline, he couldn't move but after a few seconds spluttered out "You love me. You. Love. Me.", his smile was at it fullest and his eyes glowed at their brightest.  
  
Spike pulled Bumblebee's neck down so that their lips met. It was everything they had thought in their most private thoughts that it could be. After 20 minutes they broke the kiss and Bumblebee moved his head back down onto Spike's shoulder and snuggled in. There sparks beat in even closer harmony feeling the room with a pleasant deep thrumming noise. The two could have stayed there for hours when the door chimed.  
  
At first they ignored it but a moment latter it was being held down making an annoying drone. "Come in, if you're going too, but stop that noise." Yelled Spike good-naturedly. Jazz walks in and almost offlined on the spot. "Bumblebee what are you doing to Spike?" he splutters out. "What do you think I'm doing, I'm giving my soon to be sparkmate a hug." said Bumblebee with a laugh. "Oh okay that explains it. I didn't think you two would figure it out so fast." said Jazz with his usual cool. Both Spike and Bumblebee look at his in shock, after a stunned silence Bumblebee said "You, you knew we liked each other?".  
  
Jazz let out a deep laugh and smiled at the two bots. "Of course I knew, I'm your second best friend after Spike, so it was not especially hard to miss. Whenever he was gone you would just mope around, Bumblebee. And Spike whenever you weren't with him would be asking either about him, where he was and waiting around for him." said Jazz and then just watched the expressions on their faces till they finished processing.  
  
"So you're okay with Bumblebee and me." said Spike the first to think up a coherent sentence after the bombshell Jazz had dropped. "Hey, Of course I'm down with your thing, you're both my friends. You two are actually a really cute couple. Anyway fate made Spike into an Autobot, so you could be together, who am I to argue with fate. Especially when you two make each other happy the way you do. As long as both of you are happy, I'm happy" said Jazz.  
  
Bumblebee and Spike smiled at him. "And if you tell anyone I said that you two cats will be in space halfway to Cybertron." said Jazz too remove the seriousness from the room. Bumblebee gave Spike another kiss but only for a second before saying "We would get up but, Spike's busy hugging me and I'm busy being hugged.". "Well you have two cats have to get up anyway, Optimus sent me to bring you two to his office." said Jazz with a almost hidden laugh.  
  
The pair groaned and slowly got up and after a moment they were both standing at the foot end of the pallets next to Jazz. "Are you two ever going to stop holding hands?" asked Jazz in mock seriousness. . They all keep perfectly blank faces, for about a micro second and break into laughter, and then shocking Jazz the two bots step forward and hug him in thanks.  
  
Jazz after enjoying the hug by his two best friends for a moment before pushing the two off him and smiling at them. "Come one you cool cats, you gotta get to Optimus's administrative chamber." said Jazz. The two bots just stared at each other communicating with their optics and body language weighing up wether to go or not. Jazz seeing this grabbed Bumblebee and dragged him through the door that in turn made Bumblebee drag out Spike as well.  
  
Spike and Bumblebee accept that they have to leave their quarters and followed Jazz of their own free will, for the most part, Jazz had to give them some stern looks that he didn't do well, but he had an order. Upon arrival at the door to Optimus's Office, Jazz gave them a push through the archway with a laugh and turned to go on a quick patrol around the base.  
  
"Ah you two have arrived. How are you Spike?" asked Optimus with a smile. "I'm great Optimus, or should I say Commander. I officially, of my own free will, pledge myself to the Autobots, The war against the Decepticons and to you as my commander, Optimus." said Spike first cheerful but then serious. Optimus looked startled for a second before smiling at him.  
  
"Welcome to the Autobots officially, Spike. So do you want me to allocate you some quarters?" asked Optimus politely. Bumblebee and Spike share a look then nod to each other. "I'm great where I am, Optimus. Bumblebee and I are," started Spike when Optimus started grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What?" asked Bumblebee defensively of his partnership with Spike. Optimus pulled himself together for a second and said "You two were pretty obvious you know. Even when you where human Spike, you were practically together. Also your holding hands, come one, do you think I'm a dense as Megatron? Personally I thought it would take at least 4 days before you both realised." then lapsed back into silent smiling.  
  
Bumblebee and Spike just shrug and start to walk out the room with smiles plastered on their faces when Optimus yelled out "See you in an hour for the introduction of the new Spike to everyone, wait, 2 hours. Will that be enough?". Spike and Bumblebee both smile and run off towards their quarters.  
  
They run through the corridors and startle Autobots stepping out of rooms into the main corridor. Jazz smiles understandingly as they rush past and he has to grab Ironhide who fell back into his arms. The two bots arrive and Spike punches the lock button while tackling Bee onto the 2 recharge- pallets pushed together. The door quickly seals and lockout overrides engage so it won't open unless it is opened from the inside.  
  
Spike locked his lips onto Bumblebee and they kissed not a needy kiss but one of passion and total love. Using their free arms, they explored the contours the lines and panels of each other. Bumblebee rolled them so he was now resting on Spikes chest and arched his back up breaking their kiss slid his hand out of Spike's grasp. Spike looked like he was about to whimper, when he started to moan. Bumblebee had started to run his fingers along his gold lines sending waves of pleasure through his sensorium. Bee traced the lines with both hands onto the golden star that was over the spark containment chamber. Bee traced the square and then the overlaying diamond making his 8 point star.  
  
Spike barely functioning at the levels of pleasure he felt opened his spark chamber and Bumblebee bent in for a kiss.  
  
While kissing Spike rolled them again; so he was on top of his lover and started to run his hands all over Bumblebee. But having seen Bumblebee body for so long he knew every contour as if it were his own he traced his hands along the small inserts where glass-resembling diamond sheets linked into the panels. Bumblebee was putty under his knowing hands, he tried to groan but his mouth was still open and dominated by Spike's insistent lips and breath, he had raised the air intake to his engines.  
  
Bumblebee was in ecstasy as Spikes fingertips traced there way along the lines halfway in to his centre panel before spiralling it to the centre of the Autobot symbol. Spike felt Bumblebee moan into his mouth as his spark chambers cover slid off. The two instigated another roll so Bee was on his chest again. Spike lent his head forward and Bumblebee met his lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
They're Sparks engaged the link sending out energy beams and started to spiral in faster than before, they were more sure and knew it was right. The pleasure was more intense this time, they dropped barriers up they didn't even know they had speeding up the link allowing the other full access to the thought and emotions in their minds at the time.  
  
The beams came into alignment and it was almost as if there was no starting point or finishing point to themselves and the other, the last fortresses of self were eroding away. They both felt the others emotions about each other, the other Autobots, the Decepticons, humans and Cybertron as a whole.  
  
Each spark containment matrix is 6 links linked into 3 loops around the sparks with energy flows linking between the energy loops and the relays. The relay to the front of the Spark divided into 4 pieces and opened like some one had cut an orange top hemisphere in quarters and pealed them open to revel the fruit inside.  
  
Along the beam the sparks moved in perfect timing so they arrived in the middle and sort of waited touching each other. The pulsing already almost perfectly synchronised started to move into perfect sync. The moment the sync of the spark pulsing was total they merged into a perfect single sphere with nothing overlapping. Now all barriers were gone for there was no longer any need. There was no starting point of Bumblebee or ending point of Spike, it was as if there lives they had merely been in two places at once but still the same person. Each had their own consciousness but even the boundaries between there minds were fluid.  
  
They were one physically, emotionally and mentally; They felt trough each others bodies and their own, the feeling of Spike tracing a pattern with his finger tips and Bumblebee feeling this where experienced by each. They explored each others memories together reliving all the time they had spent together, from the moment they met to now, experiencing the joy, the happiness, the worry, the fear and everything else there had ever been feeling what each had felt thought and felt like at the time. There where other memories too but these were for another time, they had fused, and become sparkmates. But it felt so right to go the last step, the final step. A step only true sparkmates can do.  
  
Their sparks exchanged a small fraction of energy, so small almost undetectable by sensor but it left them with the other inside them forever. The energy contained an imprint of the others essence, not specific thoughts but the essence of themselves and their emotions for the other and this final step, that some fear to do, would forever link the two.  
  
They broke the fusion and started to separate into separate sparks again, though they would forever be fused, at their core they would even if one should rejoin the matrix temporarily, hold the essence and the link to the other spark would be open forever regardless of space, time or dimension. They could still feel each other through the link but the entire process left them drained. They both broke their long kiss and moaned before falling into a blissful recharge mode, their entire universe in each other with Bumblebee safely nestled into Spikes chest and Spike's arms wrapped around him. 


End file.
